


Lonely Road

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ben finds the gang on accident, Cambion, Claire and Cas will finally talk in this one, Fallen Angels, Gen, I promise, I think I'm going to have Jesse kill demons, Jesse shows up, Lisa gets hurt and Ben remembers, TeamFreeWill2.0, They all kind of team up together to help with the angels, that's be cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He showed up, dirty and disgusting, hungry and tired, not having spoken or been spoken to (or noticed at all) other than the occasional demon for three and a half years.  He was fifteen years old.</p><p>He knocked on the door, the door of the former vessel, to ask for help.</p><p>Because there are some things even the most powerful being on Earth needs help with.</p><p>And Claire was his only option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I haven’t been seen, not really, since I left.

 

Being invisible isn’t quite what most people would expect.  The best I can describe it is that I temporarily (for, you know, three and a half years) placed my body just outside the dimension of perceived vision from humans.  I still need to eat, so I usually just take it from stores.  I can’t pay for it, and I feel bad, but I have to survive somehow.

 

I was in Australia for a while, then I began to travel.  I went to some cool places in Europe, I went to some nice tropical islands for a really long time, and I spent some time in America.  I checked on my parents once or twice as well, but they seem okay.  I mean, sad that I vanished for no apparent reason, of course, but okay.

 

For a while, my powers were really strong, but they died down a bit after Lucifer went back to the Cage.  I figured that one out, it took three demons tortured but I got the information eventually.  The demons know I exist, and that I am ‘at large’ somewhere, but they can’t find me.  I never stay in one place too long; it’s dangerous.

 

I was going to just travel for the rest of my life, but that changed when one night I woke up to find every single angel Falling out of Heaven.  I needed to help, I just did.  But I couldn’t do it alone.  Even as powerful as I was, this was too big.  I needed an ally (or several).  And I found the perfect one after hearing about a fire obviously caused by a demon (they leave such a strong mark) in California.  The mother’s body was recovered, the daughter vanished.  I felt traces of demons inside the woman, which meant she’d been possessed before.  But the daughter wasn’t like me.  In the remains of her room, I felt an all to familiar presence – very faint, but there.  She had been touched by an angel.

 

So, I followed Claire Novak (known as Moore) to a small town in Kansas.  It had been twenty four hours since the angels fell.  I was dirty, hungry, and tired from travelling.  I hadn’t spoken to anyone in years.  I was fifteen years old, and the most powerful being on the planet.

 

I knocked on the door.

 

Claire answered.  “May I help you?”

 

I took a deep breath.  “I was hoping so.  You are Claire Novak, previous vessel of Castiel, Angel of the Lord.  My name is Jesse Turner, I’m fifteen years old and I’m a Cambion.  I need your help getting the angels back in heaven.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire wasn't expecting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I KNOW YOU HATE ME! I PLEAD GUILTY TO SEVERAL CHARGES OF WRITER'S BLOCK, FULL SCHEDULE, AND COMPUTER MONITORING FOR THE SAKE OF IMPOSSIBLE STRAIGHT A'S. I AM CURRENTLY WRITING THE THIRD CHAPTER AND WILL POST IT SOON. I PROMISE!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter - it's kind of filler.
> 
> Surprise next chapter!

Claire POV

 

Whatever I had been expecting, it wasn’t that.

 

I obviously knew what a Cambion was.  Castiel had told me.  In fact, if I thought about it, I remembered Jesse.  He turned Castiel into an action figure.  Accidentally.  To be fair, Castiel tried to kill Jesse.  But Jesse had vanished.  And with Lucifer back in the Cage, he must have been powered down quite a bit.

 

I just kinda gaped at him for a minute, before he cleared his throat.  “Umm… Claire?”  That snapped me out of my thoughts.

 

“Jesse!  Right!  I remember you.  Ummm, I guess you better come in.  Krissy and Aiden and Josephine are asleep, and they have school tomorrow, but we can talk in my room.  Do you need sleep?”

 

He nodded.  “Not as much as you, but yeah.  And food.  Again, not as much.  What… What about you?”

 

“Uh, not as much as I used to.  I don’t really like thinking about it.”

 

He nodded again, and then I let him in.  I felt slightly uncomfortable – I was in my pajamas.  He was filthy, too, and stank.  I pointed to the bathroom.  “Hey, wanna get cleaned up?  I can get some clothes from Aiden.  They might be a bit big, but they ought to work well enough.”

 

Jesse looked relieved.  “Um, if you don’t mind, that’d be great.”

 

I smiled slightly.  “No problem.”

 

A half hour later (which I didn’t question – he was filthy) we sat at on my bed, with Jesse wearing some clothes I’d snuck from Aiden.

 

“So, what happened to you?”

 

Jesse shrugged.  “What do you know?”

 

I looked at him, tilting my head the way Castiel did.  It was a habit that I’d gotten – after.  “Well, everything from when Castiel found you.”

 

He stared.  “How do you know about that?  And while we’re at it, how were you touched by an angel?  Were you healed, or…”

 

“I was his vessel for a few minutes.”

 

Silence.  Then, “Wait, what?”

 

“The vessel Castiel currently uses.  He was Jimmy Novak.  He was, he – he was my dad.  At one point, my mom was possessed and my dad was injured and Castiel had been taken to heaven and the Winchesters were trying to save me and mom and dad and I said yes to Castiel but Jimmy asked to be taken instead.  I haven’t seen my father in years.  He’s dead at this point.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Me too.”

 

We went quiet for a while.  Then Jesse said, “That still doesn’t explain how you knew about me and Castiel.”

 

“I have dreams of his past and present life.  Except I haven’t had one of the present since the angels fell.  I think it’s because I’m connected to his Grace, and with that gone…”

 

“What happened to his Grace?”

 

“Metatron tricked him and used his Grace in a spell to kick all the angels out of heaven.”

 

Jesse nodded, then yawned.  I smiled slightly.  “Alright, you take the bed.  I can sleep on the couch for now.  Tomorrow I’ll ask if I can fix up a spare room for you.”

 

He seemed to realize there was no arguing with me, so he simply nodded and got under the covers.  I left the room, whispering “good night”.

 

On the couch, I couldn’t sleep.  There was too much on my mind.

 

I had a Cambion sleeping in my bed and the angels had all fallen.  I needed to get to the bunker and talk to Castiel.

 

Well, this just got more complicated.


	3. SO SORRY

I'm so sorry about this, but I'm putting this story on temporary hiatus.

I rushed into this story without a plan, and now I'm stumped. If any of you have an idea for where it should go, feel free to put in the comments below. In the meantime, I came up with an idea for a HP/SPN crossover with almost the entire plot planned out, so check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE CLAIRE AND CAS WILL TALK THIS TIME!
> 
> Jesse's gonna help with that.
> 
> No romantic relationship between Claire and Jesse - they are purely friends. Wanted to make that clear first off. Besides, neither Jesse nor Claire are really looking for that right now.
> 
> Ben will show up later (I won't say how) and I might add some sexual tension between him and Claire OR him and Josephine. I haven't chosen yet. You can vote on which pairing you want in the comments, I guess...
> 
> This chapter is really short compared to the rest, I just needed to end on the right note and it turned out like that. They will (hopefully) be around 1000 words each after this. This fic will be longer than Broken Dreams.
> 
> Yes, this whole series is named after Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Don't judge, I love that song.
> 
> -Jenny :)


End file.
